Nora Inu
by krol-yoru
Summary: essa é uma fic que fala dos sentimentos de Renji, o titulo significa vira-lata, nome da musica tema de Renji.


Nora Inu(vira-lata)

Renji, Rukia

Viemos de Rukongai , pobres e sem família, mas com um dom especial que poderíamos usar e sermos alguém nesse mundo dividido por um muro, se esta do lado de dentro Voce é um shinigami, se esta do lado de fora você não é ninguém. Então entramos para a academia de shinigamis. Ela sempre foi mais habilidosa que eu, mas o destino fez com que eu entrasse logo para academia e ela fosse adotada por Byakuya e agora fazia parte de uma família nobre. Ainda somos amigos como antes, isso nunca vai mudar, mas comparados um ao outro, ela é como uma estrala no céu e eu sou um vira-lata. A contemplo de longe de onde so seu brilho chega ate mim.

Vivo sonhando com essa estrela, mas ela nem sabe que eu existo, sou apenas um vira-lata. Quero dizer eu sou apenas um amigo e ela é a mulher perfeita para mim, a qual protegerei com minha vida, será isso amor? Se não for, o que mais será?

Para não perder o pouco desse brilho que ela me da em forma de amizade e companheirismo, prefiro não me declarar, prefiro viver a sua beira a saltar para o abismo desconhecido.

Quando abrimos o coração para alguém e o deixamos entrar, simplesmente perdemos o controle da situação e essa pessoa pode nos magoar mesmo sendo sem querer, sem saber, ela esta perto de todos os nossos sentimentos, e com um menor gesto, palavra ou ato, parte nosso coração ao meio, mas também pode curá-lo com um sorriso , um carinho, ou um olhar. Ela me machuca sem querer, ela tem meu coração, ela me cura de todo o mal e começa tudo de novo ate a próxima cicatriz.

Pode ser um erro gostar assim, mas so errando descobrimos quem somos, errar dói mas as vezes é o único jeito.

A noite costumamos olhar estrelas, numa clareira, antes de dormir, era um costume nosso, era quando podíamos conversar abertamente, como fazíamos em Rukongai, ali parecíamos ser crianças de novo, quando ela era so minha e eu so dela, mesmo que isso fosse só na minha cabeça, eu podia sentir isso. Ela se deitava, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço, eu ficava ao seu lado sentado, com as pernas cruzadas, uma vez ou outra eu podia olhá-la, as vezes até tocá-la sem querer, encostar minha mão na dela quando a ajudasse a se levantar, as vezes a levava dormindo para casa, essa era a melhor hora do meu dia.

Nesses momentos tentava dizer o que sentia, mas muitas vezes parecia tão divertido vê-la contar sobre seu dia, ver o brilho em seus olhos aumentar quando me dizia que estava melhorando sua bankai. Sempre deixava para um outro momento os meus sentimentos.

-Rukia, conhece a historia da alma de papel? Pergunta Renji olhando-a deitada na relva, enquanto a brisa faz mexas de cabelo se mexerem levemente.

-não , me conta... Pede a garota já sonolenta olhando para o céu estrelado.

-diz a historia, que cada um de nós vem com uma folha de papel e uma caneta, os dois da mesma cor, logo não podemos escrever na nossa própria folha somente outra pessoa escreverá. Essa pessoa marca nossa alma e levamos conosco essas marcas para sempre, por isso so pessoas importantes tem esse poder...

Ela tentava prestar atenção, mas cai no sono enquanto o rapaz fala, Renji sai dos devaneios e percebe que Rukia dorme, fica um pouco desapontado mas não a acorda.

-parece que ainda não é a hora... De te contar. Diz Renji olhando-a carinhosamente.

Renji a leva no colo até a mansão Kuchiki e a coloca na cama, ainda se demora olhando a moça dormir, não era carinhoso, nem bom com as palavras, mas agora vendo-a dormir parecia que as palavras vinham a boca, suas mãos queria acariciar aquele rosto que quando acordado parece tão autoritário, agora era um rosto de mulher delicado e frágil.

Se ajoelhou e tocou de leve o rosto de Rukia, traçando a forma.

- em minha folha so você escreve... e na suaeu já escrevi?

Renji se levanta , fecha a porta do quarto da garota e se vai deixando-a dormir ainda sem saber de seus sentimentos.

Fim

Nota:O titulo eu tirei da musica tema do renji, traduzindo vira-lata


End file.
